Troca Equivalente
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: Abominava a Troca Equivalente por nunca,apesar de todos os seus esforços,nunca conseguir alcançar seu almejado objetivo.Mas,poderia Edward Elric negar a Troca Equivalente diante de uma situação tentadora?A fic está melhor que o resumo
1. Querido Diário

**Troca Equivalente **

**Resumo: **Abominava a Troca Equivalente por nunca,apesar de todos os seus esforços,nunca conseguir alcançar seu almejado objetivo.Mas,poderia Edward Elric negar a Troca Equivalente diante de uma situação tentadora?

**N/A: E poderia eu,apesar de todos os meus leitores supostamente querendo me enforcar,sobreviver?xDD**

**Ok ok,suponho que estejam querendo me enforcar mesmo.Se não,provavelmente irão querer,se eu não atualizar a fic.Certo?**

**Para o alívio de vocês,ou melhor,meu,vocês não precisarão me enforcar.**

**Prometo tentar atualizar rápido,de maneira que vocês se contentem com a fic E não precisem fazer ameaças de morte ou correr atrás de mim com facas nas mãos.**

**Satisfeitos?**

**Pois vamos à fic.**

**Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando.**

**Boa leitura.**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Troca Equivalente**

**Cap 1 – Querido Diário**

À beira de um lago,andava de um lado para o outro nervosamente,com os pensamentos focados nos últimos acontecimentos.

Sem conseguir entender o por quê de tudo aquilo,pegou uma pedra e a atirou no lago com toda a força.

-Droga!-reclamou.-Será que pelo menos uma vez ela poderia ser menos cabeça dura?Que inferno!-disse para si mesmo,nervoso.

Sentou-se na grama,emburrado.

-Gostaria de companhia nesse seu momento de raiva,Edward?-a voz da garota atrás de si ecoou em seus ouvidos.

Virou-se para trás para ver Winry encostada na árvore,de olhos fechados.

-Win...ry...-murmurou.-Mas o que você...??-a olhou confuso.

A jovem se aproximou dele calmamente e sentou-se ao seu lado,sem olha-lo.

-Está com raiva,não é?-ela disse,calma,observando o sol se pondo atrás das montanhas.

Não entendia aonde ela queria chegar.Em sua opinião,a garota não iria se desculpar pela briga que tiveram algumas horas antes.Se era assim,então...o que ela estaria fazendo ali?

-Winry,eu...-Não sabia o que dizer,ou como disfarçar.Estava claro que a garota havia percebido o quanto estava com raiva.

-Eu o mesmo sentimento.Por que você tem sempre que ser tão...-ela disse,logo em seguida encarando-o,com os olhos semi-cerrados e uma face quase sem expressão.

-Cabeça dura?-completou a frase dela.

A garota assentiu.

-Sabe,Winry...Eu não sou o único cabeça dura,por aqui.-disse,voltando seu olhar para o lago.

Esperava que a garota reagisse de forma irritada,logo rebatendo a frase com outra.

Mas,diferente do esperado,a garota riu baixinho,levando a mão à frente da boca.

A encarou e a viu lhe mostrar uma face infantil.

Corou.

-"Merda."-pensou,abaixando a cabeça de modo que a garota não notasse seu rubor.

-É.Talvez você esteja certo.-ela disse,o pegando de surpresa.

Winry concordando com ele?Seria mesmo possível?Aquilo lhe era estranho...muito estranho.

-Você mudou,não é,Winry?-disse,mais para si mesmo do que para a garota.

-Você também,Ed.-ela disse,dando um sorriso.

Ao ver a face confusa do jovem à frente,riu mais uma vez.

Depois de tanto tempo,não imaginava ver novamente aquela face confusa do jovem.

De certa forma,era fácil de entender.

Era estranho vê-la tão mudada.Tão mais madura e mulher e tão menos infantil que antes.

Mudara tão psicologicamente,mas mais ainda fisicamente.

Já não era mais a garotinha da chave de fenda que ficava brigando por qualquer coisa.E Ed havia notado essa diferença.

Mas não fora a única a mudar.

O garoto com quem brincava e que se tornara o Fullmetal Alchemist já não era mais o mesmo.Já tinha um corpo muito bem definido,tendo seus 19 anos e já era maduro o bastante para encarar certas coisas,porém,tendo ainda um lado infantil.

-"Faz tanto tempo,que não a vejo sorrir..."-pensou,admirando a jovem rir de sua cara.

Espere aí...ela estava rindo...dele?

-Ei,Winry,quer parar de rir de mim?-a jovem pareceu não lhe ouvir.-EI WINRY!!!!-falou mais alto,nervoso.

A jovem controlou o riso e levantou-se,dando as costas para ir embora e deixar o jovem Elric para trás.

Para sua surpresa,o rapaz segurou seu punho,fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

Ao encara-lo viu nos olhos dele uma tentativa de pedido de desculpas e suspirou.

-Você me desculpa,Sr. Cabeça Dura?-ela disse,dando-lhe uma piscadela.

Por essa,não esperava.Ela estava lhe pedindo desculpas.

Com certeza,Winry havia mudado.

O lado maduro da amiga era,para ele,desconhecido.Se quisesse,teria de conhece-la de novo.

-Winry...-murmurou,soltando o punho da garota.

Silêncio tomou conta do local por alguns segundos.

-E então?-ela perguntou mais uma vez,lhe estendendo a mão.

-Por que não,não é mesmo?-Sorriu e pegou a mão da garota que lhe ajudou a levantar-se.

Ficaram se encarando,de modo que houve uma rápida troca de olhares,fazendo-os corar e fixar os olhos em qualquer outro ponto,que não fosse um ao outro.

-Ah,a vovó já deve ter feito o jantar.Melhor voltarmos rápido Ed!-e num rápido movimento pegou a mão do rapaz e puxou-o.

Winry correu na frente,virando-se para ele,de forma que seus cabelos dançassem ao vento juntamente com o vestido,proporcionando a Ed uma bela visão.

Sorriu e correu para alcançar a garota e com uma expressão infantil,a ultrapassou.

-Você continua lenta,Winry!-disse,zombeteiro.

-É o que nós vamos ver!-e a garota acelerou,alcançando-o.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Winry entrou em seu quarto,cansada.

Havia corrido muito.

-"Correr..."-pensou,fazendo lhe vir à tona os últimos minutos antes de chegar.

-0-0-0-Flash Back -0-0-0-

_-Você continua lenta,Winry!-o jovem Elric disse,zombeteiro._

_-É o que nós vamos ver!-e correu mais rápido,alcançando-o._

_Correram lado a lado,hora ou outra trocando olhares discretos em momentos que um ou outro estavam distraídos._

_Depois de um tempo correndo,se cansou,diminuindo a velocidade,algo perceptível para Edward._

_O rapaz pegou a mão da garota e a puxou para que corresse junto com ele._

_-Anda logo,Winry!Estamos quase chegando!-ele exclamou,divertindo-se com o jeito desajeitado da garota correr,enquanto tentava alcança-lo._

_-0-0-0-Fim do Flash Back -0-0-0-_

Sorriu com as próprias lembranças,sendo interrompida por uma batida na porta.

-Winry!-reconheceu a voz da avó.

-Pode entrar,vovó.-disse,dando permissão para a senhora abrir a porta e entrar.

-O jantar está quase pronto.-a velha disse,já colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta,para abri-la novamente e sair.

-Só vou tomar um banho e me arrumar,tudo bem?-disse.

-Não demore.-Fechou a porta e saiu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fechou os olhos debaixo da água do chuveiro,dando um leve suspiro.

Pensamentos sobre Winry não lhe saíam da cabeça,chegando a incomodá-lo.

Ela estava diferente.Incrivelmente diferente.

Estava mais madura,paciente...e estonteantemente linda.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente,tentando afastar tais pensamentos.

Mas que a jovem estava linda,bem...realmente,não podia negar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Depois de horas perturbadoras no jantar tentando evitar trocar olhares com Ed ou mesmo palavras,Winry saiu para a varanda,no andar de cima.

Costumava ficar lá sozinha,quando queria pensar.

Dessa vez,não fora diferente.

-"Droga."-pensou.-Você é uma idiota,Winry.-murmurou.

-É,eu também acho.-a voz do Alquimista soou tão perto de seus ouvidos que lhe causou um arrepio.

Olhando de esguelha podia ver o alquimista atrás de si,sussurrando-lhe palavras incompreensíveis.

Admira-lo tirava sua concentração por completo,portanto,o que fosse que Edward lhe falava em sussurros,como se não quisesse que alguém escutasse,lhe era completamente incompreensível,já que não conseguira prestar atenção em uma palavra sequer.

-E então?-Ed terminou de falar,esperando por uma resposta.

-Hein?-a garoto acordou do transe,confusa.

Ed suspirou.

Então,ela não havia prestado atenção,como já imaginava.

-Winry,você não ouviu nada,não foi?-perguntou,mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

Winry sorriu sem graça e assentiu,corando quase que instantaneamente ao sentir a mão do alquimista tocar-lhe o rosto.

Antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra sequer,ele mostrou em seu dedo,a joaninha que antes perambulava pela face da jovem e sorriu.

A joaninha abandonou seu dedo e Winry a acompanhou com os olhos e,segundos depois,virou-se de costas para o alquimista,pronta para sair.

Ed optou por não fazer nada,menos ainda,correr atrás da jovem para desculpar-se pelo ocorrido pouco antes do jantar.

-0-0-0-0-_Flash Back -0-0-0-_

_Ouviu batidas na porta._

_-Ed.-reconheceu a voz da jovem Rockbell e suspirou._

_Já estava pronto para descer,provavelmente a jovem havia vindo lhe chamar para jantar._

_A jovem ameaçou por a mão na maçaneta,quando a porta se abriu bruscamente a fazendo dar de cara com o jovem alquimista._

_A proximidade era tanta que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.Mas isso não durou mais que pouquíssimos segundos._

_Em um movimento desastroso e rápido,os dois foram ao chão._

_A proximidade aumentara._

_Por um momento,sentiu os lábios da jovem encostarem de leve nos seus._

_Estava por cima dela,devido à queda._

_Envergonhado,afastou-se rapidamente._

_Sem saber o que dizer,preferiu esconder a vergonha com raiva._

_-EI WINRY!!!Você podia ter mais cuidado,sabia?-retrucou,cruzando os braços após levantar-se._

_A garota,indignada com a falta de educação,apenas levantou-se e lhe jogou um olhar frio,dando as costas e caminhando lentamente._

_Sentiu que ela iria lhe ignorar,mas viu que se enganara ao ver a garota parar de caminhar e virar-se para ele e lhe olhar,dessa vez,com ódio._

_Ed engoliu em seco._

_-A vovó Pinako me pediu pra chamá-lo para o jantar...desça logo.-ela disse entre dentes e sumiu no final do corredor,descendo as escadas._

_-0-0-0-0-0- Fim do Flash Back -0-0-0-0-_

-Ed.-ouviu a jovem pronunciar seu nome,surpreendendo-o.

Não virou-se,nem moveu-se.

Winry não fazia questão de virar-se para encarar apenas as costas do alquimista e ele,também não fazia questão de vê-la de costas para ele,com a mão delicadamente apoiada na porta de vidro.

-Hum?-murmurou.

-Me desculpe.-ela disse,quase num sussurro,porém,alto o suficiente para o rapaz lhe escutar.

Abriu os olhos e virou-se rapidamente para encarar a figura da garota a lhe olhar por cima dos ombros.

Winry ameaçou dar um passo para sair,quando Ed pronunciou seu nome,fazendo-a desistir.

-Winry.-chamou.-Me desculpe por ter te tratado mal hoje...Me desculpe.-desculpou-se timidamente.

Um minuto de silêncio seguido de uma troca de olhares e um sorriso por parte de Winry.

-Tudo bem,Ed.-ela disse,lhe dando uma piscadela e mostrando mais uma vez aquela face infantil e saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

O jovem Elric corou mais uma vez.

-"Merda.Winry,sua idiota..."-pensou,deixando o vento balançar seus cabelos e pedindo para este levar seus pensamentos sobre Winry embora.

Ela lhe incomodava.

A misteriosa Winry que ainda não conhecia,lhe incomodava.

Não era mais a Winry que lhe dava broncas,brigava por qualquer coisa ou lhe arremessava chaves de fenda na testa.

Era outra Winry.

E essa outra Winry,estava lhe incomodando,de tal modo,que não conseguia mais parar de pensar nela.

-"Merda."-repetiu mais uma vez,mentalmente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estava de pijama,os cabelos presos em uma trança enquanto escrevia concentradamente,absorta em pensamentos.

_Querido Diário..._

_Há muito tempo que não escrevo.Era de se esperar...não sou mais uma garotinha._

_Agora que tenho meus 18 anos,já sou uma adulta._

_Livros de mecânica,peças,parafusos,próteses e afins me rodeiam todos os dias...mas de nada adianta tentar trabalhar._

_Ed vêm tirando minha concentração há dias._

_Há tempos não o via._

_Foram longos 3 anos,sem notícias,cartas ou telefonemas.A única coisa que eu podia fazer,era acreditar que ele estava bem._

_Não me enganei.Ele voltou...são e salvo._

_Ele mudou bastante.Está mais adulto,com o corpo bem definido,até está mais alto do que eu._

_Mas não foram só mudanças físicas.Se bem que,ele ainda tem lá aquele lado infantil._

_Deus,ele mudou tanto!E como mudou._

_Ainda sinto algo por ele.Droga!_

_Achei que tivesse esquecido depois de um ano de namoro com o Seichiro-kun._

_Não é à toa que nosso namoro durou apenas 7 meses._

_Eu não agüentei ficar me enganando.Mas ainda assim,tentava de toda maneira,negar meus sentimentos pelo Ed._

_Já me enganei tempo suficiente,não?_

_Eu admito,ainda o amo._

_Agora me custa admitir pra ele..._

E largou a caneta,fechando o diário e guardando-o na escrivaninha.

Soltou um sorrisinho divertido ao se ver naquela situação.

Dezoito anos e escrevendo em um diário...era no mínimo engraçado.

_-0-0-0-Flash Back-0-0-0_

_-Você é uma idiota,Winry.-murmurou._

_-É,eu também acho.-lembrou-se da voz do Alquimista a sussurrar-lhe no ouvido.Ele estava tão próximo que lhe causara arrepios._

_-0-0-0-Fim do Flash Back-0-0-0-_

-No fim,sou mesmo uma idiota.-e sorriu,deitando-se na cama e apagando a luz.

Continua...

-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**N/A: Meu Kami-sama,me inspirei.**

**E aí gente,gostaram ou ainda não é boa o suficiente para torna-los meus eternos leitores e fãs?xDD**

**Espero conseguir algum leitor eterno.Eu ia ficar feliz.**

**Ia mesmo.**

**P.S:Essa fanfic será postada também no (**** e no caso de quem está lendo no postando na Anime Spirit também.**

**Ah,é.**

**Aceito sugestões para a continuação,apesar de já ter algo em mente.Quem tiver alguma idéia,fique à vontade.**

**Se quiserem perguntar algo,sim,eu respondo numa boa.**

**E por favor,não me matem se eu atrasar o restante dos capítulos.**

**Eu tenho vida social também,certo?**

**Não posso só ficar na frente do computador gastando horas a fio escrevendo.**

**Portanto,não me pressionem.**

**Quem quiser ler mais fics minhas,visitem meu profile do profile no : **** isso aí.**

**Continuem lendo.**

**Beijones**

**Ja ne.**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi.**


	2. Admirador Secreto

**Troca Equivalente**

**Capítulo 2 – Admirador Secreto.**

**N/A:**

**Oh!Sou uma autora complexada!**

**Não sei o que escrever.Socorro!**

**Minhas idéias evaporaram-se e minha criatividade foi tirar férias!**

**Vou me jogar no fundo de um poço e ficar lá por sete dias até ter uma idéia decente!**

**Ninguém quer me ajudar não?T-T**

**Oh,que seja.**

**Vamos tentar,até sair algo!**

**Espero não desaponta-los com esse capítulo.**

**Estou mesmo sem idéias.**

**Me desculpem!T-T**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0—**

**Capítulo 2 **

**-Admirador Secreto.**

-Winry!-chamou,batendo na porta mais uma vez.-Ande,Winry!Acorde!-a voz da avó soou longe nos seus ouvidos.

Abriu os olhos lentamente,sentindo a luz que entrava pela janela cegar-lhe.

Virou-se uma ou duas vezes na cama,enfiando-se embaixo das cobertas.

-WINRY!-ouvi a avó chamar-lhe em um tom de voz mais alto.

Ótimo!Vovó Pinako havia conseguido lhe acordar.

-"Droga!Hoje é Domingo e são 8 da manhã!Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"-resmungou mentalmente.

Abriu a porta,sonolenta.

Encarou a avó pouco mais à frente da porta,confusa.

Não havia sinal algum de que algo havia acontecido por ali.

-O que foi,vovó?-perguntou.

-Ao que parece...você tem um Admirador Secreto.-e a senhora lhe estendeu uma carta com uma rosa vermelha.

Winry piscou uma,duas vezes.

-Admirador...Secreto?!-repetiu,devagar.-Mas quem foi que...??

Edward apareceu no final do corredor,já vestido.

Parecia estar acordado há algum tempo.

Levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver Winry com uma rosa vermelha e uma carta nas mãos.

Aproximou-se,confuso.

-Anh?O que é isso,Winry?-perguntou.

A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente,como querendo dizer que não sabia.

-A carta de um Admirador Secreto.-vovó Pinako respondeu pela garota,que até agora,não havia feito menção de abrir a carta.

-O que está esperando,Winry?Abra logo!-o rapaz disse,impaciente e curioso.

Winry suspirou.

-Enxerido.-e entrou novamente no quarto,batendo a porta.

Edward e vovó Pinako trocaram olhares seguidos de um suspiro.E deram de ombros,saindo do local.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fechara a porta e deixara a rosa em cima da escrivaninha.

Abriu a carta com cuidado,como se esta fosse rasgar se a abrisse de outra forma.

Começou a ler.

"_Sua beleza me encanta de tal forma que já não consigo ter olhos para outra._

_Seus olhos me hipnotizam e seu cheiro me embriaga._

_Será que para mim,no seu coração,eu conquistarei uma vaga?_

_Ass: O Seu Admirador Secreto."_

Corou.

Era mesmo tão bonita assim como o Admirador lhe dizia na carta?

Não sabia.

Nunca,palavras tão bonitas foram escritas a ela.

Nem mesmo o ex-namorado lhe fazia tal tipo de declaração,embora dissesse que a amava muito.

Após alguns minutos mergulhada em pensamentos,Winry guardou a carta.

Olhou-se no espelho,se analisando de cima a baixo durante,pelo menos,cinco minutos.

Nunca havia feito isso.Nem ao menos se importava em não faze-lo.

-Não seja estúpida,Winry!-disse para si mesma,deixando o espelho e suas análises de lado.

Não precisava daquilo.

Horas se arrumando em frente ao espelho não lhe acrescentariam em nada,além de uma beleza artificial.

Antes bela naturalmente que artificialmente.

Suspirou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro ao lado,ligando o chuveiro.

-Acho que preciso de um banho frio.- e despiu-se,entrando debaixo da água gelada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-E então,Winry?De quem era a misteriosa carta de amor?Faz alguma idéia?-o jovem Elric,recostado na cadeira perguntou.

A garota apenas negou com a cabeça.

-Você faz idéia de quem seja?-ela perguntou,curiosa.Sorria na esperança do jovem Alquimista saber quem era o tal admirador.

Aquele maldito olhar infantil preenchido de curiosidade.

Ela o fitava como uma criança prestes a abrir um presente,louca para saber o que tem dentro.

-"Maldito olhar infantil..."-amaldiçoou-a,virando o rosto para o lado,escondendo o rubor.

-Não,não sei.-respondeu,por fim.

A garota suspirou,decepcionada,saindo do local e deixando o jovem Alquimista sozinho.

-Winry!-levantou,de súbito,indo atrás da garota.

-Ahn?-a garota apenas parou de andar e virou-se para encarar Edward de modo confuso.

O rapaz evitou olha-la nos olhos,virando o rosto para o lado.

-O que...o que estava escrito?-o rapaz limitou-se a perguntar.

A jovem não fez menção de responder,apenas soltou um risinho abafado e com uma expressão divertida,virou-se de costas.

-Enxerido.-e continuou andando,deixando para trás o jovem Alquimista.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Procurava um ponto interessante na parede,que estava a observar já fazia alguns minutos,que em sua opinião,lhe pareceram horas.

A loira perdeu-se em pensamentos,não escutando a voz do Alquimista atrás de si a lhe chamar.

-WINRY!!-chamou mais uma vez,mas a jovem não lhe deu a mínima atenção.Pela milionésima vez,parecia não ter lhe ouvido.Que diabos devia estar olhando tão interessada para a parede com aquele olhar perdido?Não sabia.

A curiosidade era tanta,que pretendia descobrir.

A jovem,ao sentir uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro,assustou-se,deixando cair das mãos a chave inglesa que segurava.

Ao se virar,deu de cara com o peito do rapaz logo atrás e inclinou um pouco a cabeça para cima,para fita-lo,sem graça.

Ele a viu corar e sorriu com a reação da loira,o que só a fez corar mais e permanecer paralisada.

Sem dizer nada,viu o jovem Elric abaixar-se sem se afastar,pegar a chave e entrega-la à sua mão.

Só após alguns segundos tomou conta da realidade.

-Ah!Ed...o-obrigada!-balbuciou,colocando a chave na mesa.

-Te vendo distraída assim,diria que está pensando no tal Admirador...-ele provocou.

Ela corou novamente,como ele esperava que ela o fizesse.

-Nã-não é nada disso!Eu só...eu só...-não sabia o que dizer.

-Você só...??-o alquimista disse,esperando por uma resposta.

-"Merda."-resmungou mentalmente.-"O que eu digo agora?Winry,sua idiota,pense!!"-tentava formular uma resposta rápida e convincente.

Desistiu de tentar.Resposta alguma lhe viria à cabeça com aqueles malditos olhos âmbar a lhe fitar sem ao menos piscar.

Desejou que ele desviasse o olhar para qualquer outro ponto,senão ela.

Sabia bem os efeitos dos olhares do alquimista sobre si e tinha consciência de quê,se ele continuasse a lhe fitar daquela forma por mais tempo,perderia a fala,os movimentos e coraria até assemelhar-se a um tomate.

Queria sair correndo ao notar que o jovem rapaz continuava ali,fitando-lhe da mesma forma que a cinco minutos atrás.

-"Diga alguma coisa,idiota!"-ele pensou,amaldiçoando aquele silêncio sepulcral seguido da troca de olhares com Winry.

Sabia que se ficasse mais alguns minutos ali,olhando para a face angelical da jovem que tentava desesperadamente encontrar uma forma de fugir da situação,com certeza a agarraria.

Ao tomar conta de sua posição,o jovem Elric corou violentamente.

O que raios fazia admirando Winry daquela forma?

Admirando-a...oh,ela era linda!

Linda?!Mas o que estava pensando?Não,definitivamente não queria pensar nisso.

A chave inglesa em direção a sua testa não lhe parecia uma opção tão aterrorizadora neste momento.

Se isso lhe tirasse do transe em que se encontrava ao olhar para a garota,agora corado,agradeceria.

-"Nunca tinha notado como ele fica fofo quando cora...Ora,não seja estúpida,Winry!Não fique aí parada,faça algo!"-ela pensou.

A cada segundo que se passava,para a jovem de orbes azuis claros,levantar e sair correndo lhe parecia uma opção tentadora.

E por fim,não resistiu.

**Continua...**

-0-0-0-0-0-

**N/A:**

**Alguém quer me dar um tiro,por favor?O capítulo ficou curto e pior : uma porcaria uu**

**A idéia de me atirar em um poço e ficar lá por sete dias até me surgir algo decente para escrever me parece cada vez mais irresistível e tentadora.Por que não,né?**

**Talvez assim eu consiga me lembrar das idéias que eu tinha para essa fic.**

**Sim,eu tinha idéias.**

**Poucas,mas tinha.**

**Tinha...T-I-N-H-A!**

**Merda.**

**Me amaldiçôo por não ter anotado em algum lugar as malditas idéias.**

**Custa-me me lembrar delas.**

**Tentem não me matar...por favor.**

**Idéias nas reviews são ULTRA Bem Vindas!!!**

**Por favor,quem tiver alguma sugestão...me dê.Eu vou precisar,nesse meu momento de bloqueio de criatividade e perda de memória recente (leiam incompetência da minha parte...¬¬)!**

**De qualquer forma,prometo fazer capítulos maiores E melhores.**

**Continuem mandando REVIEWS (elas são definitivamente o que me dão o ânimo e disposição precisos para continuar escrevendo!) e lendo a fic.**

**Não me abandonem!**

**Muitas,muitas,muitas REVIEWS,por favor!!!Reviews até dizer chega!!!**

**Aceito até ameaças de morte!**

**Ultra beijones.**

**E me desculpem de novo T-T**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi.**

**P.S: Eu sei que disse que ia postar domingo...mas a minha internet deu pau.Gomen nasai!!**


	3. Ações e Reações

**Troca Equivalente**

**Capítulo 3**

**N/A:**

**Nada mais inspirador que escrever fic com o som da tv ligada.Perfeito não?¬¬'**

**E melhor ainda : Eu tenho prova de Inglês amanhã!**

**E ainda assim,estou aqui,escrevendo.**

**Hora de transformar minutos de tédio e estudo em algo divertido e gostoso de se fazer!**

**Acho que o bloqueio foi-se,por enquanto.**

**Mas ainda assim,não deixem de mandar sugestões e continuar lendo!**

**REVIEWS por favor .**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Já ne.**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Troca Equivalente**

**Capítulo 3 – Ações e Reações.**

_Era impossível ignorar aquela maldita proximidade entre os dois._

_As respirações se misturando e os corações acelerados._

_Oh,Deus!O que deveriam fazer agora?_

_Tentador...tudo aquilo era tentador!Desejos que ao passar dos segundos ficavam mais fortes...oh,Deus!Que fariam?_

_Winry se encontrava indecisa entre as tentadoras opções que tinha em mente : agarrar o rapaz ou sair correndo._

_Por fim,não resistiu._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mais uma vez hesitou em bater na porta.

"Merda!"-praguejou mentalmente.

Por que não podia simplesmente bater na porta e falar normalmente com a jovem?

Decidiu então partir para o plano B.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Do lado de dentro do quarto,Winry se encontrava deitada na cama,fitando o teto com um olhar confuso.

Ao olhar para a porta viu um bilhete passar por debaixo desta.

Em um movimento rápido levantou-se e correu para a porta,mas hesitou em abri-la.

Não queria encarar o alquimista depois do que havia ocorrido mais cedo.

Olhou para baixo e encarou o bilhete.

Ajoelhou e pegou-o.

Abriu e surpreendeu-se com as palavras ali escritas com a letra de Edward.

"_Me desculpa?"_

Sorriu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Do lado de fora do quarto,o jovem Elric fez menção de retirar-se,quando viu o mesmo bilhete passar por debaixo da porta de Winry.

-Hum?-abaixou-se e pegou o bilhete.

Leu.

"_Talvez se...hum...Quer ir na cachoeira amanhã?"_

A cachoeira...lembrava-se bem daquele lugar.

Costumavam brincar juntos ali.

Sorriu com as palavras escritas às pressas por Winry.

Oh Deus,ela estava lhe dando a oportunidade perfeita.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alguns minutos depois,Winry viu o bilhete tornar a passar por debaixo de sua porta.

Com um sorriso infantil,pegou o bilhete e leu a resposta do alquimista.

"_Se for pra conhecer a nova Winry...não me parece uma má idéia."_

-Vou considerar isso um sim,Ed.-a garota disse,em tom de voz alto,olhando para a porta.

Encostado na porta o rapaz sorriu.

-Claro.-sussurrou e saiu dali com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Perfeito.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ed.-a voz da vovó Pinako ecoou pela sala.

Sentado no sofá de maneira largada,virou-se para encarar a velha com um olhar curioso.

-Vá visitar o túmulo da sua mãe,filho ingrato.-ela disse,em tom de superioridade.

Franziu o cenho.

Vovó Pinako com certeza adorava lhe irritar.E ele sabia disso.

-Eu não preciso que me diga o que fazer,velha...-murmurou em tom calmo.

A senhora se surpreendeu diante da reação tranqüila do rapaz.

Antigamente ele teria lhe dado uma resposta grosseira e reagido de forma escandalosa.

-"Como ele cresceu..."-ela pensou,olhando-o de cima abaixo e em seguida sorriu maliciosa.

O jovem Elric notou.

-Se não quer ir,então vá fazer compras para o jantar,moleque desleixado!-ela o provocou.

De imediato o rapaz reagiu como ela supôs que ele deveria fazer.

-Quem é moleque aqui,velha caduca?-ele levantou-se,irritado.

Irritou-se mais quando a viu rir,divertindo-se com a situação.

Ed sentiu uma veia pulsar e cerrou os punhos.

Vovó Pinako havia conseguido lhe irritar.De novo.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!-e saiu batendo pés e em seguida fechando a porta de maneira violenta.

A velha sorriu,satisfeita com a situação.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

O sol se punha no horizonte,enquanto andava sem rumo,despreocupado.

-Aquela velha...-disse para si mesmo,de modo irritado e em seguida censurando a si mesmo.

Por mais que vovó Pinako lhe irritasse,devia muito a ela.

Fora ela quem lhe criara depois que sua mãe,Trisha Elric,havia falecido.

-Hum?-conhecia aquele caminho.

Aquele era o caminho que sempre fazia para visitar o túmulo de sua mãe.

Suspirou.

-"Não é má idéia..."-pensou,e continuou seguindo.

Bastaram alguns minutos de caminhada e anoiteceu,finalmente.

De longe avistou o túmulo e surpreendeu-se.

-Win...ry??-viu a loira ajoelhada em frente ao túmulo,colocando flores e rezando.

Não sabia por que,mas escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore próxima.

A loira abriu os olhos lentamente e deixou o vento afagar seus longos cabelos.

Sorriu.

-Obrigada...-ela começou.-Obrigada por ter trazido o Ed de volta pra mim.Eu...prometo que...-por um momento sua voz falhou e lágrimas rolaram por sua face.-Eu prometo que...vou cuidar bem dele.-e pôs-se a chorar.

Não muito longe,escondido,o jovem Elric observou e ouviu tudo.

Suspirou longamente.

Saiu discretamente do esconderijo e aproximou-se da jovem,fingindo ter chegado naquele exato momento.

-Winry?Mas o que você faz a...-e interrompeu a si mesmo quando viu a jovem levantar-se e virar-se para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Engoliu em seco.

Antes que pudesse pensar em algo,a jovem lhe abraçou com força e continuou entre lágrimas e soluços.

-Win...ry???-pronunciou o nome da garota,desconcertado.

Sentiu as bochechas queimarem e tinha certeza que elas em poucos segundos já estavam manchadas em tons de vermelho.

Sem saber muito o que fazer,abraçou-a forte.

O silêncio que se fez ali,assim ficou por alguns longos minutos,sendo quebrado apenas pelos soluços descompassados de Winry e a respiração descontrolada de Ed.

Sentia borboletas rodopiarem em seu estômago e o coração bater de forma acelerada e forte,enquanto sua respiração descontrolada parecia falhar as vezes,deixando-o quase sem ar.

Por Deus!Se ficasse mais tempo ali,desfrutando da sensação dos corpos colados um ao outro,os braços da jovem lhe envolvendo como se isso dependesse de sua própria vida e o calor que o corpo dela transmitia,ficaria louco.

-Winry?-chamou-a,um tanto nervoso.

Ela conteve alguns soluços e levantou o rosto para encara-lo,envergonhada.

Estendeu a mão para enxugar as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair dos olhos da loira e sorriu de forma terna.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

-Me desculpe.Eu...acabei me lembrando dos...-e foi interrompida pelo dedo indicador do rapaz,que selou seus lábios,pedindo silêncio.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente,como que pedindo para que ela não continuasse.

Ela entendeu e calou-se.

Ed não pretendia dar espaço para o silêncio novamente e pôs-se a falar.

-Eu não quero...te ver chorando de novo.-ele disse,passando a mão levemente no rosto da jovem e contornando os lábios dela com os dedos.

Ela arrepiou.

Gostava da sensação que aqueles toques lhe proporcionavam.Não,gostava mais ainda de quem estava a lhe tocar.

Winry fechou os olhos lentamente,livrando-se da visão para apenas sentir as sensações daqueles toques.

Era como estar em uma montanha russa.

Um turbilhão de emoções que lhe deixavam confusa e com a respiração quase a falhar e o coração batendo de forma descompassada.

Ao ver a jovem de olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos,o jovem Elric viu-se em uma situação tentadora.

Aquilo mais parecia um convite da jovem para beijá-la.

-"Eu deveria aceitar?"-ele perguntou-se mentalmente.

-Me beija,Edward.-ela pediu ainda de olhos fechados.

Sentiu o coração subir à boca ao ouvir as palavras da jovem.

Ela só podia estar querendo lhe tirar do juízo perfeito.Iria deixa-lo louco.

-Me beija...Edward.-ela pediu novamente,pronunciando as palavras mais lentamente.

Ela estava lhe implorando por um beijo.

E dessa vez,não sabia o que fazer.

Se viu entre a parede e um convite irrecusável.

Poderia ele aceitar?

-Ed...-a loira a pronunciar seu nome estava lhe deixando louco.

Engoliu em seco.

-Por favor,Ed...-a voz da garota ecoou em sua mente e lhe causou um arrepio.-Me beija.-e as palavras da jovem já não lhe faziam mais sentido.

Perdia-se entre um turbilhão de emoções e sensações a lhe percorrer o corpo em apenas segundos.

Delicadamente pegou o queixo da garota e fechou os olhos.

Pôde sentir suas respirações descontroladas se misturarem e aos poucos tornarem-se uma só.

Entreabriu os lábios e se aproximou ainda mais,sentindo a face esquentar.

-"Não!"-uma voz ecoou em sua mente.-"Ainda não!'

Sentiu os lábios roçarem um no outro de leve e antes que pudesse aprofundar o beijo,afastou-se.

A jovem abriu os olhos lentamente e antes que pudesse perguntar algo,a voz do alquimista a interrompeu.

-Me desculpe,Winry.-ele disse em tom calmo e deu as costas,caminhando em passos lentos.

A garota sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e cedeu,deixando-se cair de joelhos no chão.

Lágrimas caíram sobre suas mãos e imediatamente as limpou.

Colocou o rosto entre as mãos,como se tentasse evitar que outras lágrimas viessem a cair.

O alquimista parou.

-Eu lhe disse para não chorar,Winry.-ele disse,de forma fria.Sem virar-se para encara-la.

A jovem tirou as mãos do rosto para encarar as costas de Edward.

-Me...me...me desculpe!-ela balbuciou,entre soluços,enquanto tentava,em vão, enxugar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

-Boba.Você não tem que se desculpar.-ele disse.-Apenas...apenas pare de chorar.-e virou-se para encarar a loira.

Ela fitou o chão e enxugou mais uma vez as lágrimas e tentou conter os soluços.

Em seguida suspirou.

Permaneceu ali,parada,sendo observada pelo alquimista por alguns minutos.

E em seguida,lentamente se levantou.

Passou por ele fitando o chão.Não queria encara-lo.

Continuou andando,em passos pequenos e lentos,enquanto o jovem rapaz fazia o mesmo um pouco mais atrás.

Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral.

Já fazia alguns minutos que estavam andando,naquele mesmo ritmo,quando uma brisa gelada fez Winry proteger-se do frio com os braços.

Não demorou mais que três segundos para um trovão anunciar a chegada de uma tempestade.

Sentiu a água gelada da chuva cair sobre sua pele.

Não se moveu.

Um estrondoso trovão foi seguido de um raio e Winry se encolheu.

Talvez se ficasse ali parada,um raio lhe atingisse.

Seria melhor que ter de encarar Ed no dia seguinte,pensou ela.

O som de outro trovão invadiu seus ouvidos seguido de mais um raio,lhe dando a sensação de pânico.

Detestava tempestades.

Aproveitou-se da tempestade para chorar,deixando as lágrimas se confundirem com as gotas de chuva.

Um vento gelado lhe causou um arrepio.

Sentiu algo quente lhe envolver.

Era o casaco de Ed.

Ele passou ao seu lado,despreocupado com a chuva a lhe molhar.

-Ed?-ela murmurou,segurando uma ponta do casaco que a cobria.

-Hum?-ele virou-se para ela.

Ela desviou o olhar e continuou andando,dessa vez ao lado do alquimista,que a acompanhou sem dizer uma palavra.

Assim seguiu-se o restante do caminho.

Evitavam qualquer tipo de aproximação.

Olhares e palavras naquele momento eram como um tabu.E jamais iriam violá-lo.

Ao chegarem em frente à casa,Winry tirou o casaco e estendeu-o para Ed.

-Obrigada.-foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

Deu alguns passos apressados e sentiu a mão do jovem rapaz lhe segurar o pulso.

Parou.

Mais uma vez não quis encará-lo.

-Olhe para mim,Winry.-ele exigiu.

Em resposta,ela balançou a cabeça negativamente,ainda sem olha-lo.

Ele irritou-se.

-Olhe...Olhe para mim,Winry!!-ele exigiu mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez ela negou,tentando conter os soluços que seguiam as lágrimas que não conseguira evitar.

-Merda...PARE DE CHORAR!-ele apertou o punho da garota e violentamente a virou para si.

Ela fechou os olhos para não ter que ver o semblante irritado do alquimista.

Ela balançou a cabeça várias vezes e deu um gemido,como se pedisse para ele a soltar.

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ,ED!!-ela berrou a plenos pulmões.

E ele não a largou.

A segurou com mais força,descendo uma das mãos para a cintura da loira.

Em seguida a beijou.

Um beijo violento e ardente que aos poucos fora se transformando em um beijo gentil.

Winry cedeu.

Os dois,como num movimento sincronizado,ajoelharam no chão lamacento.

Afastaram-se alguns poucos centímetros para tomar fôlego e logo iniciaram outro beijo.

Os dois caíram deitados no chão,de modo que ficassem com as roupas sujas de lama.

Mas não se importavam.

Apenas estavam se o tempo tivesse parado,como se o mundo não existisse mais.

Mais uma vez se separaram em busca de fôlego.

Winry abriu os olhos para encarar a figura do jovem alquimista por cima de si,todo molhado e com as roupas sujas de lama.

Sorriu.

O rapaz considerou aquilo como se ela tivesse aceitado suas desculpas.

Mas não deixou que a felicidade da jovem durasse muito mais.

-Já lhe dei o que queria.-ele disse,de forma fria,saindo de cima da jovem.

Ela sentou-se,olhando para ele,confusa.

-Um beijo em troca do seu perdão.-e ele levantou-se,dirigindo-se para a porta da casa.

-Troca Equivalente?!-a voz da jovem soou triste e ao mesmo tempo irritada.

Pousou a mão na maçaneta mas não abriu.

-É a Troca Equivalente,não é???-ela repetiu mais uma vez,dessa vez,mais alto.

E sem responder,ele entrou,deixando-a sozinha.

Continua...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**N/A:**

**Yo minna!o/**

**Não me odeiem por ter feito um lado tão frio e cruel para o Ed.Mas é que eu não queria que a fic ficasse muito "água com açúcar",se é que me entendem.**

**Ia ficar sem graça sem conflito nenhum.Né?**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem lendo!**

**Eu fiz um resumo daqui pra frente até o final da fic e cheguei a conclusão que COM CERTEZA a fic não passa dos dez capítulos.Aliás,acho que ela terá no máximo sete.**

**Vá saber se eu não mudo de idéia e resolvo encher lingüiça.Nunca se sabe quando eu vou ter um surto e começar a escrever enlouquecidamente!!oo**

**Enfim,não se preocupem.Eu não vou demorar com a fic (pelo menos não pretendo).**

**Aos que deixaram reviews,muito obrigada.**

**São essas reviews que me incentivam a continuar **

**Ah,é.**

**Quase me esqueço.**

**Avisinho para quem me adicionou no MSN :**

**Adicinou ?Você adicionou certo,mas não deve ter me encontrado online um dia sequer.**

**Pois bem,eu vou explicar o que aconteceu.**

**Eu estava cheia de trabalhos,provas,lições e também tinha que terminar Zelda Twilight Princess logo,para o videogame ser emprestado em seguida para minha prima.**

**Não me matem.A Zelda tomou meu tempo,mesmo.**

**Mas cada segundo jogando valeu a pena!!0**

**Bom,melhor eu não começar a falar de jogo,ou vou acabar me empolgando por aqui.Hehehehe.**

**E além disso,eu estive usando outro MSN.**

**Quem quiser adicionar meu outro MSN é !!!**

**Fiquei muito feliz em ver que alguém me adicionou.Fiquei mesmo!**

**Obrigada pessoal.**

**Ah,tenho um pedido a fazer!!**

**Vamos seguir a Troca Equivalente??**

**Em troca da fic,quero reviews bonitinhas e longas.É uma troca bem justa não?**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS E MAIS REVIEWS!!!**

**Mais uma coisa:**

**Eu decidi que daqui em diante vou dar o título do próximo capítulo sempre que eu terminar um.**

**Será que alguém adivinha o que vai acontecer apenas com os títulos?**

**Façam suas suposições!**

**O Título do próximo capítulo é: Coração Perdido.Uma chuva sem fim!**

**É isso aí pessoal.**

**Mesmo tendo idéia do que fazer na fic daqui pra frente,ainda aceito sugestões.**

**Obrigada a todos os leitores.**

**Continuem lendo!(Isso aí,não me abandonem por favor!T-T)**

**Já ne.**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi**


	4. Chuva Eterna

Troca Equivalente

**Troca Equivalente**

**Capítulo 4 - Coração Perdido.Uma chuva sem fim!**

**N/A:**

**Yo minna!**

**Só uma autora maluca como eu para trocar o sofá gostoso e o cobertor quentinho por um computador jurássico e uma cadeira dura.**

**Só pra vocês verem como eu penso em vocês,meus queridos!**

**Ai que frio!**

**Mas eu tenho uma caneca de chá quentinho para me manter escrevendo sem congelar,não se preocupem!**

**Se é que vocês se preocupam já que vocês só querem saber de ler a fic...e eu aqui contando meu drama!**

**Enfim...espero que gostem desse capitulo.**

**Boa leitura.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo 4 – Coração Perdido.Uma chuva sem fim!**

Devia ser a quinta vez que olhava pela janela e via a mesma cena.

Aquilo estava lhe incomodando profundamente.

Ver Winry ajoelhada na terra lamacenta enquanto suas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas da chuva era no mínimo incômodo.Não,era muito pior do que facas lhe atravessando o peito.

Uma sensação imensa de culpa lhe invadia e podia sentir como se uma mão estivesse a esmagar seu coração.

Se ela estava chorando,era por sua culpa e nunca se perdoaria por machucar aquela que estivera sempre ao seu lado.

Cerrou os punhos e ignorando qualquer tipo de orgulho ou pensamento,correu para a porta.

Ao colocar a mão na maçaneta ouviu a porta do quarto ao lado bater com força.

Seria ela?

Olhou pela janela e procurou pela loira do lado de fora.Para seu alívio,não a encontrou lá.

Embora estivesse aliviado por não precisar arrancá-la da chuva, a sensação de culpa não lhe abandonou em momento algum.

Pelo contrário.

A culpa parecia crescer a cada segundo.

-"Será que eu posso suportar o peso dessa culpa?"-se perguntou,em pensamento.

Sem esperar resposta,o jovem Elric arrancou a roupa molhada e pôs-se debaixo da água quente do chuveiro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Malditas poças!-o Coronel Mustang praguejou,afundando os pés em água.

Como se não bastasse a chuva forte e as malditas poças,o Coronel parecia um pouco perdido.

-Droga!Quando eu chegar...Prepare-se,Fullmetal!-ele esbravejou,cerrando os punhos.

O Coronel deu mais um passo e,dessa vez,afundou os pés na lama.

Irritou-se e soltou o máximo de palavrões que pôde,continuando a longa caminhada.

Perdido,em meio a uma tempestade e pisando em lamaçais e poças.O que mais poderia acontecer?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Edward virou-se pela milionésima vez na cama,sem conseguir dormir nem mesmo por um minuto.

A única coisa que passava por sua cabeça era _ela._

Perturbado com os pensamentos em relação a Winry, o loiro levantou-se,decidindo por fim acabar com aquela sensação de culpa que estava a lhe matar aos poucos por dentro.

Abriu a porta do quarto e dirigiu-se até a porta do aposento da jovem.

Engoliu em seco,hesitando em bater na porta.Respirou fundo,tomando coragem e bateu.

Ninguém abriu a porta ou fez menção de fazê-lo.Insistente,o jovem bateu de novo,mas nada aconteceu.

-Winry?-chamou.

E a jovem não respondeu.

-Winry!Por favor...abra a porta.-ele implorou.-Winry?-e nada acontecia.

Preocupado,Ed abriu a porta desesperadamente e arregalou os orbes âmbar quando não encontrou a loira no quarto.

-WINRY!!-chamou-a,desesperado.

Encarou a janela aberta,amaldiçoando-a.Se seus pensamentos estivessem corretos,a loira estaria vagando sem rumo por Rizembool.

-Ed!O que aconteceu?-vovó Pinako adentrou o quarto,preocupada.

O rapaz limitou-se a encarar a velha com um olhar de angústia e culpa.Foi o suficiente para que ela entendesse o que havia acontecido.

-Edward...-e antes que Pinako pudesse dizer alguma coisa,o jovem pegou um casaco e desceu as escadas apressadamente,saindo na chuva.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Não se importava com as frias gotas de chuva a lhe molhar o corpo,deixando-o frio e, menos ainda importava-se com o vento gelado que lhe fazia arrepiar-se ou com as poças no meio do caminho.

Andava sem rumo,sem se importar com o vestido molhado e sujo de lama colado no corpo,ficando quase transparente.

Os olhos já não tinham mais brilho e seu rosto estava pálido.

-Hey,Matsumoto...Olha só!É uma visão!-uma voz masculina vinha de alguém não muito longe,deixando evidente sua embriaguez.

-Eh!?Ohh...Que tal mostrar para o seu tio que você é capaz de fazer uma garota cair aos seus pés,Sorata!?-o outro rapaz,também embriagado e segurando uma garrafa de vinho desafiou-o.

-Você não é meu tio,Matsumoto.-a jovem ouviu o outro retrucar,enquanto o amigo só aproveitava para provoca-lo mais.Mas não estava interessada naquela conversa.Eram dois homens alcoolizados afinal.Nada mais.

-Hey,gracinha!Você mesmo!-O mais novo falava com ela.

Sem sequer virar-se para olhá-lo,ela continuou andando.Não estava ouvindo.Não queria ouvir mais nada.

Algo lhe puxou pelo pulso e então sentiu-se pressionada contra um corpo grande e de feições masculinas.O cheiro de álcool penetrando suas narinas.

O rapaz riu e arrancou-lhe um beijo,que ela não fez questão de corresponder.E também não tentou se desvencilhar do abraço do rapaz.Nem mesmo esboçou alguma expressão quando o jovem pôs-se a beija-la apaixonadamente,encurralando-a em uma árvore.

Winry mal se mexia diante daquela situação.Era como uma boneca...A pele de porcelana pálida,os olhos azuis sem vida...Morta.

-O que foi,querida?Não é o suficiente para lhe agradar?-Ele perguntou,sorrindo irônico.O outro assistia de longe,acompanhado da garrafa de sakê.

Beijou-a novamente,acariciando um dos seios da jovem e subindo as mãos pelas coxas macias da loira,que nada fazia.O rapaz chegou até o tecido fino da calcinha,acariciando-lhe ali,arrancando gemidos abafados da jovem.Lágrimas que nem mesmo ela sabia por quê vinham, rolaram por sua face.Era como se ela estivesse em uma espécie de transe.

E então ele abriu o zíper das calças.

Um grito ecoou nos ouvidos do rapaz.Mas não era vindo da jovem,mas sim do amigo que estava logo atrás.

O som do vidro da garrafa a quebrar.A visão do amigo,pouco mais velho que ele,a fugir gritando como um louco.

E como se não bastasse,jurava ter escutado um tiro.Mas atrás não havia ninguém.

-Estou ficando louco.-Murmurou para si mesmo.Talvez o sakê tivesse lhe subido à cabeça.

-Louco eu não sei,mas se ficar aqui por mais tempo eu estouro seus miolos.-Uma voz masculina invadiu os tímpanos do jovem,e logo ele viu o homem de cabelos negros sair de trás daquela mesma árvore – como uma sombra – e mirar-lhe a arma na cabeça.

O rapaz fez menção de retirar-se,levando Winry,mas desistiu quando o coronel deu outro tiro,errando a mira de propósito.Apavorado,o rapaz correu,largando a loira para trás.

-Winry!-O Coronel Mustang amparou a jovem,que logo em seguida desmaiou.-Mas o que raios aconteceu?Isso só pode ser coisa do Fullmetal.-e seguiu o caminho,levando a garota nos braços.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Edward chegou ensopado na casa dos Rockbell,encontrando vestígios de água pela sala.Depois de horas procurando a loira,não havia encontrado-a.Seria Winry?

Vovó Pinako apareceu no aposento,seguida de Roy,que tinha os cabelos molhados.

-Coronel?O que faz aqui?-perguntou,com o tom arrogante que sempre costumava usar com Roy.

Roy assumiu um semblante irritado.

-Você deveria me responder o mesmo.Não lhe dei permissão para vir a Rizembool.Ou dei?-perguntou no mesmo tom arrogante e quase ameaçador.

Desde que se lembrava não dera "férias prolongadas" para Ed e,menos ainda permissão para o Alquimista voltar para a cidade natal.Onde ele estava com a cabeça?A Central estava com problemas e precisava dele.

O jovem Elric tinha obrigações a cumprir,sendo ele um Alquimista Federal –O cão do exército que era.

-Você não manda em mim!-retrucou,alterando o tom de voz.

Agora sim,Roy estava irritado.

-Desde que sou seu superior,eu tenho poder sobre você e mando em você _sim_.Portanto, você irá seguir as _minhas_ _ordens_ se quiser permanecer como Alquimista Federal,Sr. Edward Elric!-Roy respondeu em um tom de voz ainda mais alto e autoritário.O semblante expressando perfeitamente sua irritação.

Edward deixou-se socar a parede com toda força,usando o braço mecânico,causando uma rachadura no local.

-Eu tenho assuntos pendentes aqui e só vou embora quando resolve-los.Está perdendo seu tempo aqui,_Coronel._-Passou por Roy,displicentemente,dando aquela conversa por encerrada.

Mas não era aonde o Flame Alchemist queria chegar.Se o jovem não ia lhe obedecer por bem,iria obedecer-lhe por mal.

Num movimento rápido,Roy puxou Ed pela camisa e socou-lhe o rosto,irritado.

-Você vai voltar nem que seja à força,Fullmetal.-Irritou-se mais quando viu o loiro sorrir de canto,com um filete de sangue nos lábios.Os olhos âmbar a lhe desafiar.

-Tente,Coronel.Vamos,eu estou esperando.-o rapaz provocou.

Roy trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos,ainda segurando o loiro pela camisa.Ameaçou socar-lhe novamente,mas parou quando Vovó Pinako interferiu na briga.

-Parem!Não quero insultos e atos violentos dentro da minha casa.Resolvam isso lá fora.Eu tenho que cuidar da Winry!-ela ordenou,voltando a fumar o cachimbo.

Roy largou Ed.

-Winry!?Ela voltou!?Ela está bem,Vovó?-Ed ignorou completamente a existência do mais velho e assumiu um semblante preocupado.

A velha só baixou o olhar e fez que não com a cabeça,deixando o loiro mais preocupado ainda.

-Se vai ficar,entregue o relógio.-O Coronel ordenou,fazendo-se presente na sala.

O Alquimista pareceu um pouco indeciso,mas logo pegou o relógio e o jogou nas mãos de Roy,que lhe deu as costas,indo em direção à porta.

-Obrigado pela hospitalidade,Sra. Rockbell.E você,Edward Elric...Não creio que tenha trocado seus objetivos por uma garota.Você...É patético.-E dito isso,Roy fechou a porta com força,deixando à sós a Sra. Rockbell e o loiro.

-Você está de mal a pior,nanico.-a velha provocou,mas não viu o rapaz reagir explosivo como sempre.

Ele virou-se para ela,com o olhar triste.

-Você a ama,rapaz.-Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.Ela estava certa,afinal.Ele amava Winry.

-Como ela está?-ele limitou-se a perguntar novamente pela loira.

-No quarto.-a velha respondeu e,sem dizer mais nada,dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

O jovem Elric subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao quarto de Winry.Bateu na porta e,sem esperar resposta,entrou.

Encontrou a loira deitada na cama,num sono profundo.Ela parecia abatida.Sentou-se na beira da cama e pôs-se a acariciar a face pálida da garota.

-Me desculpe,Winry.-ele murmurou.

Viu a jovem fazer menção de acordar e então,tirou as mãos da face da garota.Quando ela abriu os olhos,ele sentiu como se uma faca lhe perfurasse o coração.

Não eram as mesmas piscinas azuis.Os olhos de Winry estavam apagados,sem vida.E antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa,lágrimas rolavam pela face da jovem.

-Winry?Hey,Winry!Eu...Eu juro que eu não quis...Winry,por favor,eu...Me perdoe,eu...!-Ele não sabia o que dizer.A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi pegar a loira pelos braços abraçá-la forte,como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

E ela não reagia.As lágrimas vinham,como se não tivessem motivo para vir.O corpo não se movia,como se estivesse acorrentado.A voz dela não saiu em momento algum,como se fosse muda.Soluços não vieram perturbar os ouvidos do loiro em momento algum,como se ela não estivesse chorando.

E tudo aquilo só lhe deixava ainda mais preocupado.

-Winry,por favor...Fale comigo.-Ele pediu,segurando as lágrimas.Aquilo era uma tortura.

Fora do quarto,Vovó Pinako assistia à cena.Suspirou e retirou-se do local,deixando que a voz de Ed começasse a soar mais longe,até então cessar e ela ouvir apenas os soluços do rapaz.

Olhou para a janela.A chuva ainda caía parecia não querer o uma chuva eterna.

Tão eterna quanto as lembranças cruéis que Winry tinha daquela noite.Lembranças tão cruéis quanto as palavras antes ditas pelo jove Elric.Tão fria quanto o corpo de Winry,que parecia morto.

E tudo parecia um dia eternamente cinzento.Ah,aquele dia chuvoso...Vovó Pinako torcia para que um arco-íris surgisse no céu juntamente com a luz do sol.

Mas ela sabia que aquele dia cinzento nunca iria se apagar da memória de ambos os jovens.

Continua...

-0-0-0-0-0-

**N/A:**

**Al surge em frente à um telão: Olá,minna-san!Devido às constantes ameaças de morte,nossa querida autora viu-se obrigada a fazer as notas finais em casa e pediu que eu me encarregasse de mostrar os vídeos para vocês. **

**(-Vídeo começa a rodar.-)**

**Mitsune: Yo,minna!\o/**

**Me sinto no confessionário do Big Brother.-sentada em uma poltrona.-Enfim...Primeiramente,eu gostaria de dizer que estou num lugar ultra secreto e que vocês não precisam me matar,mesmo que vocês queiram,porque eu sou muito jovem pra morrer. 8DDD**

**AHÁ!Vocês não podem me pegar aqui!:P**

**Ed surge atrás da poltrona: Nee nee,Mitsune-san...Parece que você está com problemas.Por que não diz logo quando vai para de vagabundear ao invés de escrever?u.u**

**Mitsune: Eu vou dizer.**

**Ed: Vai?o.o**

**Mitsune: Não,nanico. :P**

**Ed: QUEM AQUI É TÃO PEQUENO QUE NÃO PODE SER VISTO NEM COM UM MICROSCÓPIO,HEIN!?(-gritando e tendo surto psicótico.-)**

**Mitsune tampando os ouvidos e voltando a olhar para a câmera: Bom,pessoal...Eu temo que ainda tenha...uns dois ou três capítulos que vão demorar mais uns dois ou três meses,dependendo da minha inspiração.**

**Isso mesmo,eu recebi uma visitinha do Bloqueio.Embora eu já saiba exatamente o que fazer,eu não consigo escrever decentemente.**

**Por isso,resolvi tirar férias no meu...cof cof...sótão,para me esconder dos leitores psicopáticos que estão querendo me matar.Isso aí queridos!Vocês não vão me achar aqui!8DDD**

**Ed: Mas você já disse que está no seu sótão,sua anta u.u''**

**Mitsune: Disse!?O.O**

**Ed: Sim.**

**Mitsune: Time to hide!Pegue as malas,Edward.Estamos de mudança!8DDD**

**Ed pega as malas e enfia no porta-malas de um carro preto.**

**Mitsune entrando no carro: Bom...Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.E crianças...O ministério da minha saúde adverte: Não carreguem armas,sejam elas de fogo ou não.Obrigada 8DDD**

**Até o próximo capítulo o/**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS \O/**

**Bye bye.**

**Ja ne.**

**Mitsune entra no carro.**

**Al desliga o vídeo: Bom,pessoal...Foi um prazer estar aqui com vocês,já que eu não apareço,em momento algum,na fic.Ou pelo menos,ainda não apareci.(-faz drama.-) Por favor DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**Obrigado e bye bye!**


End file.
